Bella's Best Friend
by Crazy4dance259
Summary: What happens when Bella sees her best friend Julie who she hasn't seen since hers and Edward's wedding.
1. Chapter 1

"Bella hurry up if you want to make it to Julie's graduation on time," calls my perfect husband Edward.

"I'll be done in a minute just let me finish getting Nessie dressed," I reply with a smile. I was dressing Nessie my way. She was wearing a light pink dress with polka dots on it. Her hair was down and she looked as beautiful as ever. After she is finished I do a final check on my outfit. I am wearing a light blue sundress with flowers.

"Bella you look absolutely stunning. As do you Nessie," Edward says as soon as I walk down the stairs. Edward was wearing a green button up shirt with khaki pants. He looked like a Greek god.

"You took the words right out of the mouth," I reply as I kiss him passionately.

As soon as I get really into the kiss Emmett walks into the room and clears his throat. I pull away with a defeated look on my face.

"Okay love let's go."

We climb into the Volvo and drive to the Verizon Center where Julie's graduation is being held. As we drive Edward notices how tense I am.

"What's wrong love?" he asks with a worried tone.

"I'm fine I'm just nervous about seeing Julie and what she will think about the changes. I mean we haven't seen her since the wedding. What if she is afraid of me? What if she doesn't like me anymore? I mean she will always be my best friend but what if she is repulsed by me? What if she finds out what we are? I want to see her. I've missed her so much. She was the one who helped me when you left," I spilled out.

"Love she will still like you. It just might take time for her to get used to the new you. And I promise she will not find out what we are."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I love you."

"I love you too."

During the rest of the car ride I decide what to say as soon as she sees me. After a few minutes we are there.

"Are you ready love?" asks Edward.

"As ready as I will ever be," I say. Edward smiles and I swear if I was still human then my heart would have stopped and my cheeks would be bright red. We walk into the arena and quickly find Julie's family and my other best friend Melanie.

"Oh my god Bella is that you?" asks Mel while her heart stutters.

"Yup it's me." I say.

"You look great. Are you better from your sickness?"

"Yup and I have an announcement to make."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I'll make it in a few minutes."

"Okay."

I turn to Julie's family. All of their hearts stutter as they take in my beauty.

"Bella is that you?" asks Julie's mom Sue.

"Yeah it's me and I have an announcement that I'm going to make as soon as Edward comes in," I reply.

"Where is he?"

"He's coming in a few minutes he just wanted to make sure every thing would be perfect for when I am going to make my announcement."

"Hey Bella you look great," says Julie's dad Gary.

"Thanks. So do you," I reply.

"How is your marriage going?"

"It's going great."

A few minutes later Edward walks in.

"Okay everybody I have an announcement to make."

"Oh my god you had a baby!" screams Mel.

"No we adopted. She's actually Edward's niece," I reply.

"I thought he was adopted."

"I was but so was my brother we just got adopted by different people. He died in a car crash along with his wife and they had no other family. They then contacted me and how could you say no to a face like this?" interrupted Edward as he takes Renesmee out of her stroller and hands her to me.

"Oh my god! She is adorable! Can I see her?" asks Mel.

"Yes you can," I reply to Mel. "Nessie no showing her your gift okay?" I whisper to her.

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Renesmee but her nickname is Nessie."

"How old is she?"

"Almost four years old."

"She is the cutest baby I have ever seen."

"Thanks."

We talk about Nessie until the graduation march begins. Then we see Julie walk down. We all cheer for her. The graduation is short. As soon as it is done she bolts over to try to find me.

"Oh my god! Bella?" she yells.

"Yes it's me," I reply.

"You look so different."

"Yeah when I was healing from the sickness I changed a little."

"A little um I think a lot. I mean your whiter than me, your voice is different and by the way I missed you," she says as she hugs me. I reluctantly hug back but she doesn't notice the change in temperature in my skin. I start to relax a little.

"I missed you too. After the party you need to come back to my place so you can catch up."

"I will and who is that."

"Edward's niece. We adopted her after Edward's biological brother died."

"She's so cute."

"Can I see her?"

"Of course."

Renesmee is passed to Julie and to my delight Nessie squeals as soon as Julie picks her up. After about two seconds Julie seems won over by Nessie.

"Hey Bella do you want to ride to the party with me?" asks Julie.

"Yeah just let me tell Edward the plan," I reply happily. "Hey Edward take Nessie will you? I'm going to ride to the party with Julie."

"Okay love, I'll go put her in the car," replies Edward.

Me and Julie walk out to her car and talk the entire way. Thank god today is cloudy with no chance of the clouds going away. As soon as we get into the car we turn on the radio. I sing along with the song.

"Hey I just noticed that you are an amazing singer," says Julie.

"Just for the last few months," I reply.

After a few minutes something unthinkable happens. A car crashes into the front of Julie's car.


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback

_After a few minutes something unthinkable happens. A car crashes into the front of Julie's car._

"Julie, Julie!" I yell franticly. I hear no reply from Julie. I suddenly smell her blood and I immediately stop breathing. Her heartbeat starts to slow as she sits there dieing .

Without thinking I bite her in order to save her life. Immediately her heart starts beating faster. I grab her and run out the car as fast as I possibly can. I let down my mental shield to let Edward know what I'm doing, I just hope that he can hear me. _Edward we got hit I freaked out and bit her to save her life. Go home, I'll be there. _The thought of Julie dieing pushed me to run even faster. Within five minutes we were back at home. I run through the door and put her on the couch. Luckily the whole family was there because they heard Julie's heartbeat.

"What happened to her?" asks Carlisle.

"We were driving in her car to her graduation party and the car got hit. Immediately her heart started to slow and I didn't think I just bit her," I say as fast as I can.

"Wow. I'm surprised that you had enough self-control to bite her. How long ago did this happen?"

"About five minutes ago."

"Let's get her in the extra bedroom upstairs."

"Let me move her. Where's the phone? I have to call Edward and tell him he has to come home."

"It's right here Bella," Alice says miserably, "oh Bella I wish I could have seen this coming so I could have warned you."

"It's okay Alice. In a way I'm kind of happy that this happened because I wasn't sure how I would be able to tell Julie that I couldn't see her anymore," I mumble.

"I still feel really bad."

"Alice it's not your fault."

I move Julie and grab the phone from Alice. "Oh Julie, I'm sorry it had to end this way. It will be better in a few days," I whisper to her and myself.

I dial Edward's cell phone immediately. He picks up after the first ring.

"Hello," he says not realizing its me.

"Edward, it's me," I say quietly.

"Bella, sweetie what's wrong?" he asks worriedly.

"It's Julie. When we were driving to the party a car hit us and she was about to die. I panicked and bit her. We're back at the house right now. Please come home. Where are you?"

"I'm at the party right now. Everybody is wondering where you guys are right now."

"Julie is about to die. What are we going to tell her parents?"

"How about we say that you guys were in a car accident and Julie did not make it. But since her family will want to see the body we're going to have to burn a car like hers beyond recognition."

"But what about me? I say we tell everybody that we got in an accident I survived because the impact wasn't on my side. I called Carlisle and he tried to save Julie but she didn't make it and it was lucky that I survived. We move far away and say that my grief was to much to handle so we moved. We can go somewhere remote that way during her newborn years we don't have to worry about her attacking any people."

"That's a good idea, Bella. Should I tell everybody what happened now?"

"I think that it would be best."

"Daddy who are you talking to?" I faintly hear Renesmee ask Edward.

"It's mommy," he replies.

"Can I talk to her?"

"If it's okay with mommy."

"Bella is it okay that Renesmee talks to you?"

"Of course. Put her on the phone," I reply.

"Hi mommy," she says.

"Hi sweetie. What's going on down at the party?"

"Everybody wants to know where you and Auntie Julie are. Where are you guys?"

"Sweetie, me and Julie are back at the house."

"Why what's going on?"

"Daddy will tell you about it in the car. Is that okay?"

"Yes. I'll see you soon, right mommy?"

"Yes sweetie. Put daddy back on the phone okay?"

"Here he is."

"Bella, honey I will tell them as soon as we get off the phone," he says.

"Okay come home as soon as you can. I love you," I say to him.

"I love you too. See you as soon as possible, love."

I hang up and turn to Julie. I feel so bad for her. I wish she didn't have to go through with this. My selfish side though, is happy that I don't have to give her up. Even if she doesn't decide to stick with this diet I can always visit her.

After a few minutes of complete silence throughout the house Julie starts screaming.

Her screaming was always high-pitched so it hurt my ears but I endured it. I deserved it for taking away her life. I will go through this for eternity if it would help Julie feel better.

"Alice, could you come up here?" I ask quietly. As soon as I finish my question she is right next to me.

"Yes Bella?" she asks.

"Will Julie be okay?"

"Yes she will. But she will be a normal newborn so we will have to keep Nessie away from her."

"Okay how long will this take?"

"Her transformation will be done in three days, six hours, twenty-two minutes and fifty-six seconds."

"Thank you Alice."

"Bella I know you feel bad about this but everything should be okay."

"Thanks Alice. I needed this."

"Bella remember anytime you need me I'll be there."

"Can you tell me how long until Edward gets here?"

"He'll be home in 15 minutes okay?"

"When he gets here tell him to come up and see me."

"Will do."

"Thanks."

I sit back down next to Julie and hold her hand. It still feels warm. I was so preoccupied by Julie that I didn't realize when Edward came in to sit next to me. I only noticed him when he grabbed my hand.

"How long have you been here?" I ask Edward.

"Only a few minutes. Why do you ask?" asks Edward.

"I didn't hear you come in."

"Well it's easy to tell that you are preoccupied."

"I feel so bad that I did this to her. But my selfish side is telling me to be happy because I don't have to lose her."

"Bella you do not have a selfish side. You are the most selfless person I know. Besides you saved someone's life today."

I start to sob uncontrollably into Edward's chest.

"Bella, love, please calm down it's not your fault," Edward says soothingly.

"Yes it is. I ended her life. She had so much going for her. I can't believe I ruined it for her," I sob.

"Bella calm down. Please look at me." I stare into his beautiful topaz eyes and I lose all trains of thought. I stop sobbing and just stare at his perfect face. We just sit there for hours looking at each other.

"Bella, how are you feeling now?" asks Edward.

"I'm starting to feel better but I still feel horrible," I reply.

"Well you did all you can do. You are amazing you know that right?"

"No I'm not. I'm horrible and don't deserve someone as perfect as you."

"I'm not perfect and you are the most caring, and wonderful, and selfless person that I know."

We were suddenly interrupted by Julie's screams.

Three days later.

It was a 15 minutes before Julie was supposed to wake up.

"Rose?" I call out. She comes in seconds later.

"Yes Bella?" she asks.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"What kind of favor?"

"Could you take Nessie out for the day? Take her someplace like the movies, a park, or the mall. So she isn't here when Julie wakes up?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. She's already dressed."

"Okay. Bye Bella."

"Thanks so much for doing this. Bye Rose."

A few minutes later Julie starts screaming again. Only ten minutes left I tell myself.

"Edward can you come in here?" I ask quietly. One second later Edward is standing right beside me.

"Yes love?" he asks.

"Please stay with me while I explain to her what's happened to her."

"Of course."

The only sound we can here in the whole house is the sound of Julie's heart beating faster and faster. As her heart beats faster her screams get louder. After a few minutes of her screaming her heart stops. As her heart stops the screaming stops.

She opened her bright, blood-red eyes.


End file.
